southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Southwest Park
Southwest Park is the name of the 1st fanfiction written by Casimus Prime Series Plot The series revolves around Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the newcomer adopted brother/cousin of Kyle, Chris. Many changes have been made. Kenny still wears his orange parka, but his face isn't visible but has a normal voice dialouge. Kyle's hair has been cut to a normal hairstyle like Stan's and is now Christian instead of Jewish. Stan has been shot by a man in a Michael Jackson Thriller outfit. Most episodes will deal with the four facing a certain problem or just a parody of something. Writter Casimus Prime will still use the death of Kenny gag but not so often as usual. Episodes Season 1 *'Florida Park'- Kyle's cousin Chris moves to Southwest Park and becomes his brother *The Playground of Death- Kyle has a nightmare after seeing Saw VII. *'The Ghost of Stanley Marsh'- Stan returns claiming he survived, but Kyle doesn't believe him (thinking he is a ghost). *'Park of Warcraft'- Chris and Kyle start a team of Southwest Park's best World of Warcraft players. *'Park of Warcraft: The Burning Croissant'- A Level 1000 WoW player challenges the team. *'Park of Warcraft: Rise of The Bitch King'- A Level 500 Dark Warhawk player insults Chris' team. *'Rise of the Kenny Commander'- Kenny becomes a supervillain after being expelled for smoking a cigarette. *'SWPWF': The boys form a wrestling team. *'Imaginationland Episode IV': Upon returning to Imaginationland, Kyle discovers Phineas has become the leader of the good characters. *Doctors Suck: A psychopath doctor tries to kill Kyle. *Bye Bye Chef- After Chef accidentally puts foot powder in a lunch, he is fired and Ms. Crabtree takes his place. *'Cartman's Water Park': After a day at the waterpark, Cartman starts selling his friends stuff so he can buy one. *'Kenny's Little Bitch'- Kenny tries to abort his mom's 2nd baby. *'Kyle Scissorhands- '''Kyle discovers Cartman has been using a hair conditioner so his afro will keep growing back after a haircut. *'Christmas in Southwest Park'''- Kyle celebrates his 1st Christmas since becoming a Christian. Season 2 *'Moviephobic': When the gang gets parts in the 3rd live-action Transformers movie, Kenny becomes scared. *'Pictures, Stupid Pictures': When Kyle's afro suddenly grows back after 2 days, he is afraid of picture day. *'The SWP-Team': The boys reenact The A-Team. *'Day in The Life of Eric Cartman': A day in Cartman's life. *The Playground of Death Part 2: Trials of a Fatass: Cartman is tested by The Killer. *'Crappy Birthday': Kyle dreads his father's cheap birthday parties. *Kyle Knight: Chris becomes Knight Rider. *'Steven The "No Theft" Starfish': A man in a starfish costume teaches the kids about theft but Cartman does the opposite. *'The Broflovski/Jackson 2': Chris and Kyle perform a Michael Jackson at a talent show and get a record deal. *'The Playground of Death Part 3: Revenge of The Victim': Kyle and Chris are tested against the people at the scene of Stan's near-death expierience. *'Kyleburger in Paradise': Kyle, Chris, and Stan start a chain of fast-food hamburger restaraunts. *Kamen Rider Tron: When a new Tron video game opens at the local arcade, Chris and Stan get sucked into the world of Tron. *Ghostbusters 2.0: Kyle, Stan, Chris, and Token form a junior version of the Ghostbusters. Season 3 *'The New Terrance and Phillip Trailer....Was Missed': The boys become a laughingstock when they miss the new trailer for Terrance and Phillip Asses of Fire 3: The Ultimate Blow. *'Forces Collided': When an even more racist kid comes to South Park, Chris and Cartman must team up to take him down. *'Butters Abuse': Chris and Kyle investigate why Butters is being abused by his parents. *'An Arm is But a Body': After suffering from third degree burns, Chris must use a glove as a body. *'The Primus League': Chris and friends create a new superhero team. *'The Playground of Death Part 4: Origins': Stories of other South Park residents being tested by The Killer. *'The Fatass in King Judge's Court': Cartman sues Kyle for being a Jew and not being arrested on his birthday. *'Clone-ed': Cartman steals half of Chris' weapons. *'The Return of Stan Marsh Part 1': Kyle attempts to ressurect Stan. *'The Return of Stan Marsh Part 2': Stan's ressurection comes with nasty side effects. *'Broflovski vs Broflovski': Kyle and Chris somehow won't stop fighting. *'Cartman v. Broflovski: The Final Battle Part 1': Chris decides to battle Cartman one last time in a fight to the death. *'Cartman v. Broflovski: The Final Battle Part 2': Chris starts weakening and Cartman starts winning. *'Cartman v. Broflovski: The Final Battle Part 3': Kyle joins the fight. *'Cartman v. Broflovski: The Final Battle Part 4': A simple battle erupts into a war. *'Cartman v. Broflovski: The Final Battle Part 5': Chris and Cartman die fighting. (series finale) Ending and Cancellation After too many complaints, and low ratings, Casimus Prime had decided to end the series. "I wanted to have fun doing this, but now this is just a damn chore. Now I have to pull the plug so the people will shut the fuck up" says writer Casimus Prime. He recieved to many complaints that the stories didn't make sense and weren't right. He incorperated the series' end into the show by killing his character as well as the one his character had to trying to kill since the series start, Cartman. Casimus Prime had this to say: "I have no plans of ressurecting Chris or Cartman. I'm done writing the series. I can't write individual episodes without them getting too many complaints that they don't make sense or don't meet Wiki standards as a kind user told me. I am not doing this to please anyone. I just am done trying to make a sucessful fanfic. I've had sucess on other Wikis, but I'm gonna quit while I'm behind. Honestly, with everything I try, I can't please you. If you want me to write the full finale I will, but only by request. If you think I'm doing this to get back at someone, trust me, I'm not. I think my work is not good enough for full articles. I have written works like this on other sites and people keep coming back for more. Here, you can't understand. If you can't understand my work, I won't attempt to please you." After that, he was not available for questions or interviews as he was sued by Disney, Lionsgate Pictures, and Toei for copyrighting stores without permission. His penalty is that he was not allowed to write anymore fanfiction, but end and kill of what he had already started.